Guild
A guild is an organized group of more than 10 characters gathered under one name. Unlike parties which are usually formed only for the necessity of accessing an instance with more members, guilds are a more stable group that not only allows easier formation of parties for dungeon and nest runs but also provides an environment for social interaction between players. Forming a guild To form a guild, interested players must visit and pay to the Adventurer's Guild Master NPC located in key cities across Lagendia. A newly formed guild may take in up to 20 members. As your guild level increases, more members will be allowed in. Guild names may consist of alphanumeric characters only, up to a maximum of 12 characters. Member Ranking There is a pre-determined sets of ranks within a guild, namely: the Guild Master, Vice Guild Master, Senior Guild Members, Members and Recruits. Only the Leader can promote a guild member’s rank, and is also the only person who can expel another member. All members are allowed to create and edit their own profile in the guild’s page while the Guild Master is able to set permissions within the following: *Guild's announcement page *Membership invitations *Promotion and demotion of lower-ranking members Guild Benefits Joining a guild is helpful for beginners and experienced players alike. As a member, starting players can form parties for dungeons and nests easier by contacting fellow guild members using the guild channel in chat. Members also gain access to the guild's own guild storage, allowing members to share unneeded items with each other. As of Version 64, guild members can also purchase exclusive items including the Pledged Costume Set, the Bow gesture and the Fidelity For sprite from the Guild Shop; the Guild Master, on the other hand, can buy buffs that give additional EXP and drop rate and reduces equipment durability consumption for all members. Aside from boosting a player's gameplay, guilds can also allow players to talk with others, whether about the game or outside it, contributing to a better gaming experience. Guild Shop Guild Contents Guild Mission As of now, these are the current Long Term Guild Missions Guild Achievements A Guild can level up fast by finishing repeatable Guild Achievements Leaving a guild Players can leave a guild by selecting the "Withdrawing from Guild" option located in the Guild menu. (The guild menu can be accessed by opening the Community menu and selecting the guild tab.) Guild Masters must appoint a new leader before they themselves can withdraw from the guild. Players must remember that their personal records will be cleared from the guild records upon leaving the guild. Changelog *Patch Version 206: Improvements made to the Guild system. *Patch Version 200: Guild Contents added. Variant Enhancement Dragon Jades can be purchased at the Guild shop. *Patch Version 192: Revamp of Guild system. *Patch Version 184: Long-term guild missions phased out due to removal of relevant nests and raid nests. *Patch Version 151: Guilds affected by name changes due to the Union of Worlds are given a free Guild Name Change Card. *Patch Version 149: Long-term guild missions added to the Guild window. *Patch Version 106: Players can be invited into a guild regardless of location (being in a town is still needed). Vice Guild Masters can now change authority settings for members of rank Senior Guild Member to Recruit. *Patch Version 101: Guild-wide stat buffs and elixirs that boost health and attack can be purchased from the Guild shop. New guild title added. Chu Chu gesture can be purchased from the Guild shop. *Patch Version 94: Fixed an issue where Kalis cannot purchase the Pledged equipment set. * Patch Version 83: All players created after January 15 will be admitted to the Heroes Academy guild by default. *Patch Version 64: Guild maximum level raised to 25; guild experience table adjusted. Levels of all existing guilds adjusted to implement aforementioned changes. Guild Rewards added. Guild member maximum size increased to 200. Category:Terminology Category:General Terminology Category:Guilds Category:Game Features